battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Firey
Firey is a male contestant, and the winner and main protagonist of BFDI. However, he technically didn't win because Leafy purchased Dream Island. His arch enemy is Coiny, and usually Firey and Coiny's arguments cause a distraction from the challenges. He dislikes swimming for obvious reasons, and even has a rain shelter ready when faced with rain, as shown in Episode 3. He states that Ice Cube is the opposite of him, and has voted for Ice Cube based on that reason alone. He is most likely enemies with any contestant that is composed out of water or frozen water, such as Teardrop, Snowball, and Ice Cube. Besides having aquaphobia (fear of water), he apparently has acrophobia (fear of heights), as shown in Episode 9. In Episode 22, he, along with Flower, created a replacement speaker box after Spongy crushed the original one. In BFDIA, he used his speaker box again after the Puffball Speaker Box was destroyed in episode 5a. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Firey and Coiny were fighting on top of Spongy, but Coiny was the first to slap the other. Golf Ball said "Coiny, stop fighting!" and ordered them to stop. At the challenge, Flower pushed Firey out, saying "Out of my way, I need my space!" Leafy and Pin won the challenge. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Firey was on the Squishy Cherries. Firey hit his hand with a hammer. On the challenge, Firey stood in a wooden boat along with his teammates, and he was scared. Pin won the challenge this time. In A Leg Up in the Race, after Coiny got eliminated, Firey started slapping Tennis Ball since he 'had' to slap someone, so Tennis Ball kicked him and they temporarily became enemies, but they eventually became allies again, as they worked together as partners in The Reveal. He became friends with Leafy in Gardening Hero and may have a crush on her as seen in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. In Return of the Hang Glider, Firey won BFDI with 406 votes. He invited everyone except Leafy into Dream Island, causing her to steal it. Then, Dream Island disappears. When Flower starts melting the recovery centers, Firey and Coiny tell her to stop, then they hug each other. In the end, before Leafy gets crushed, Firey swoops in to save her. Firey tells her that he's sorry for what he did and realized that all he want is her friendship. Then they glide away, ending the episode. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Firey made it into the Top 20 with 724 votes, which was enough to get into Season 2. His screen was some spikes with Coiny under it. In Get in the Van, Firey was brought back to life using the HPRC. Leafy then tries to talk to Firey, but he doesn't remember her. Then Leafy is smashed by Gelatin's hammer. After finding out that Puffball's speaker box has been destroyed, he pulls out his old speaker box out of his flames, and it announces Cake at Stake. In Welcome Back, Firey is seen locked in a cage on top of the Yoyle Needy screaming, which he was put in by the FreeSmart as punishment for something yet to be revealed. Vote history Trivia *Firey was the 1st character created as seen in carykh's "First BFDI Drawing EVER!" video. *Firey and Rocky are the only characters on BFDI to be on all 3 teams at one point of the game. *Firey has the most likes out of everyone in BFDIA, at a whopping 1,600 likes. *Firey is the only contestant in Season 2 who has been in Season 1 to never be in the TLC or the LOL. *Firey is the only contestant immune to fire and lava, but is also the only contestant that would die from water. *Firey was the only contestant in the stage of two teams of BFDI who transferred to another team. *He is the only contestant whose state of matter is plasma. *In Hurtful!, he became the last male contestant after Spongy's elimination. *Besides being the winner of BFDI, Firey holds the record for most times being put up for elimination, with 11. **In order, they are episodes 2, 3, 4, 5, 10, 11, 14,18, 20, 21, 23. **However, Firey has only been on the bottom 2 once, in the elimination of episode 21, below Ice Cube. *In episode 25, Coiny and Firey became friends, and when it was pointed out by a fellow ex-contestant, they hugged. However, in Season 2, it appears as though they have become enemies again. *There is a very early prototype of Battle for Dream Island, called "Total Firey Island", with Firey as the main character (and possible host). *Firey was the first BFDI character ever created, as revealed in carykh's video "First BFDI Drawing EVER!". **Coincidentally, he placed 1st in BFDI. **This also makes him the first object show character ever created, as BFDI is the first object show on YouTube. *Firey was one of the 3 contestants who got the most "goods" at the elimination table with 4, the 2 others being Ice Cube and Bubble. *According to Insectophobe's Nightmare, Firey has acrophobia, the fear of heights. *Firey is the only male character to make his own speaker box, as Flower and Puffball are female. *Firey is the only finalist to make it into Season 2, and was the only male finalist in season 1. *Firey's favorite screen is a set of spikes descending upon a shape similar to Coiny. This also applies to Coiny's screen, only with a Firey shape instead. *He is one of the few characters to be put on ice. *It may be possible that Firey is the second most scared contestant since he is afraid of water (aquaphobia) and heights (acrophobia). **The first most scared contestant is Woody. *He is one of the characters to be killed by Bubble. *Firey and Coiny have slapped each other 299 times in Season 1. *He has a kill count of 16+. The plus is because he killed a lot of bugs in the 24th episode of Season 1, the third episode of Season 2 and the Announcer a lot of times ever since it got its Recovery Center. He has also melted Ice Cube and made Bomby blow up. *He is one of two characters to have killed David, the other is Announcer. *He actually made a cameo in Inanimate Insanity episode 12 (AKA "Crappy Anniversary") at the Elimination Time by stealing OJ's slice of birthday cake. **Coincidentally, in the cameo in Inanimate Insanity, he was seen with OJ, and they both end up winning their respective shows. *Firey is one of 6 characters that have appeared on Inanimate Insanity, the rest being The Announcer, Pencil, Coiny, Nickel, and Puffball Speaker Box. *Firey is the first person ever in BFDI to get individual immunity (in Bowling, Now with Explosions!) *No More Snow! is the first episode in both seasons to not show Firey (not counting the intro). *Firey's death count is 44, which is more than Bubble popping, but less than Rocky barfing. *'Goof:' Every so often, Firey's flames are not moving. *Firey was the only member of Another Name that was not originally on the Squashy Grapes. *Firey is commonly misspelled as "Fiery", most likely because they pronounced him as 'Fiery', and that is the correct grammar for it. *After David was eliminated, Firey was the only male with all limbs remaining. Out of the original contestants, he was the last male with all limbs standing after Blocky being eliminated for the second time. *Firey was the last to be picked on Another Name, but he lasted the longest of all the other members of the team. *Firey, along with Leafy, Bubble, Ice Cube, Cheese Orb, and Announcer are the only characters to have their own personal recovery centers. *Firey is very bad at tic-tac-toe, it was revealed in Gardening Hero, as Firey lost to Leafy 72 times. *Firey will win the prize on BFDIA 6, with over 900 likes. **This makes him the first male contestant on Team No-Name to win a prize, due to Puffball's sweep. *Firey's personal OMG is "Oh my Spark", as revealed in BFDI Is Back. *Firey is the highest ranking contestant to win a Win Token. *Despite being fatally allergic to water, Firey is still able to salivate, as shown in Return of the Hang Glider. Gallery Want to see more? Visit Firey's Gallery! Firey.PNG Firey 4.png Firey 10.png Firey 11.png Firey 12.png Firey 13.png|Yeah, watch! Firey 14.png Firey 16.png|''"Don't think I know what your magic tricks are like, so, no!'' FireyCaged.PNG|Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! See also Category:Males Category:Another Name Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Orange Category:Firey Category:Appeared on Inanimate Insanity Category:Characters that joined BFDIA Category:Appeared on another object show Category:Who were not in the TLC Category:Yellow Category:Easy to Die Category:Metal Category:Characters that got eaten Category:Nice Category:Freeze Juice Category:Hot Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes